yayalandsmlfandomcom-20200215-history
Cholokbada (초록바다/Asian Yaya)
About Cholokbada is one of the smartest characters in the YayaLand and is a funny Instructor for K-5. she can be nice and generous, like in Happy birthday Neutral! how she gave Neutral a brand new dress for her Fork Lifter game with hearts and her name on it. Cholokbada has certain days, and certain subjects she Teaches wich is currently unknown as of 2019. Cholokbada believes that Social Studies and Korean Language is the most important Subject in School, Cholokbada is seen giving more history homework on South Korea more than anything, Cholokbada (like Jackie Chu from SML) has a PHD in Advance Calculus, and pushes her students to the core in Math, Social Studies/History is not the only Subject little Cholokbada Focuses on, she has been seen giving homework in ELA/Science. Before Working as a School Teacher, she worked as a chef at a Miyabi's Jr. (Japanese Restaurant) and Be-Em Asian Restaurant. (Korean Restaurant) As Of 2018 Cholokbada has been working as and K-5 Instructor for almost 2 Years. Cholokbada as of December 11th 2018 has no plans of Retiring anytime soon, saying she loves what she do and don’t mind teaching children. Cholokbada Saying she will not be teaching the 2019 Summer School season, saying she wants to enjoy Time with her family in YayaLand. Cholokbada is voiced by Mary on the series and shorts. Cholokbada is also the YayaLand character that has an English version of her. Yes everything about Cholokbada stays the same. The voice, the eyes being shut and the same joke. The only thing that changed was her body. She has more like an anime like body. The English version is not shown on national television or on Netflix. Her picture '''⬅️ '''click on this link. History When Cholokbada was born in Tokyo Japan, she and her family went to Seoul South Korea to raise her there. In 2014, she went to YayaLand deep down in South Korea and she currently resides there, along with her and Angry's unknown sister. Earlier in 2014, Cholokbada's name called Asian Yaya because she would make the joke that now seems offensive "I so Asian I can't see a thing!". In Season 1 Episode 5 "Crying's Cellphone", is where Crying and Dokgatinga prank-called her.Cholokbada tells the duo that she's going to come over their house and cook them into Korean dinner for prank-calling her. She then becomes Angry's second cousin in the Short: She's My Cousin?! When Neutral and Angry's parents said they had a cousin that they have never seen before. Cholokbada appears in 2017's Thanksgiving special of the YayaLand Series. She has one line, in which she mentions that she is Asian repeatedly.. Cholokbada competed in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. The questions were too easy for her and she was the first contestant to win $1,000,000. In "Catch Him!!", a random baby Kuku was bothering Neutral's Grandma and Grandpa so Neutral decides to call an exterminator. To make things worse, Crying, who decides to join the hunt, knocks Neutral out with a flashlight while trying to force the Kuku to unconsciousness. The exterminator fails to catch the baby Kuku and only makes him run faster by scaring him.. They give up and call the Mistress Cholokbada who brings her pet Husky Huskian who can talk and state facts. However, not even Cholokbada and her pet could catch Kuku, so Cholokbada hands her net to Nalan-hi who has precise aim. She fails and starts throwing random things in the kitchen so Cholokbada calls Dokgatayo. Officer Dokgatayo comes in and catches the baby Kuku with her bare hands in a nice, calm, gentle matter. Earning respect from Cholokbada and the rest of the Yayas